nostris_luxfandomcom-20200214-history
Encantados
The Encantados is a species of aquatic Fey most common on the southern coasts of Paral, both east and west. Encantados are shapeshifting fey who's natural form appears to be dolphin-like, with a humanoid torso and arms. They have the ability to change their shape, taking the form of most humanoids or almost any aquatic creature. However, no matter what shape they take, they retain their need to breathe air and their blowhole. Encantados are among the least dangerous Fey, as they take more after mammals than any other species. Their reproduction would be considered standard for sea mammals and they live primarily on the prime material plane, though they have the ability to travel back and forth between the grey plane at will. In addition to not harming humanoids by their very nature, encantados are typically very genial and will typically not attack until threatened. Instead, they seem to be fixated on socializing and mild hedonism. In particular, Encantados love gatherings and parties and will usually make the effort to appear at any such gathering they have heard of, disguised as a humanoid. To these purposes, many encantados cultivate false lives as humanoid socialites in order to receive invitations to these events. One should not mistake the safety of their presence for benevolence, however. Encantados are largely neutral to humanoid life and usually will not take action to save a humanoid unless they believe there is enjoyment to be gained from it. Encantados have a suite of mind-affecting magic abilities allowing them to manipulate or control others, as well as the ability to exert control over the weather, though these powers are typically only used to ensure parties progress ideally. Encantados are particularly common on the coast of Flowerport, and are responsible for much of the eastern city's night life. They are also common in western dwarven cities, from which they received their name. Encantados were once common on the wester coast of the stormalands, but migrated south after the fall of the storm empire. A few have lived long enough to remember the storm empire. Northern/Deep Dark Encantados After the fall of the storm empire, a scant few Encantados migrated north, living under the ice wastes and ultimately finding one instnace of the Cube. From there, their plane-shifting powers gave them access to the other instances, one of which is in the deep dark, ultimately leading them to Drow settlements. This group slowly became its own breed of Encantados, which are more similar to orcas than dolphins. This breed is not only physically larger (even in humanoid forms), but they have adapted to the deep dark as well, their shapeshifting repertoire transitioning towards deep dark creatures such as blind crustaceans, in addition to the pseudohumanoidsof the deep dark. In addition to the physical and magical differences, deep/northern Encantados tend to be different in personality as well. Though they tend to be more passionate and aggressive than the common type, they also have greater empathy for others, often relying on the unwitting aid of other species to survive. This breed of encantados has a different portfolio of magic abilities, though it still is primarily mind-affecting. Many of their abilities allow them to aid others, increasing reaction times and improving resistance to other effects. Deep Encantados also have the ability to manipulate the darkness itself as thoguh it were a physical object, though this is taxing.